Le Bete et la Belle
by drugged-on-chocolate
Summary: Belle is the small outside in her town while Adam is the Lord of a castle in the middle of nowhere. When they are forced to meet, what will become of the No Love rule that Belle lives under or is that simply reseverd for one particular arogant man in town
1. Adam

**Disclaimer/AN : First this first. Do NOT own 'Beauty and the Beast' or Disney (wow...i'd be RICH) or anythign else that you may or may not see in this story...yeah...that's it. **

:**Secondly: THis is a weird...modern...slightly twisted version of my FAVOURITE fairytale and yes...PLEASE REVEIW and READ...I live off Reveiws, they are what keeps me alive...other than Hot Chocolate, but I can only get the really good ones from the Cafe near work where the chef guy...**

**: Thirdly: Adam is the real name for the Beast in the Disney version...don't believe me? test it on (and no, i'm not advertising)**

**: Fourthly: I've made them both a little bit older...not sure why...just did**

**I'm going to seriously Shut up now. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**

* * *

_Adam_

Adam had alwasy been known for making several..._several_ mistakes. But this was one he would remember for a LONG time. It was dark...it is always dark when something was about to happen and he had been in the Dining room having a one sided argument with his matre'd Lumiere about the fact that his father's funeral would be next week and that his father had wanted a party which Adam wasn't willing to 'waste the money on'. Lumiere never understood his master's son, true they were close in age...but nothing else.

Adam stormed off up through the ancient castle and into his room. A laptop lay open on his desk and he glared at the blinking screen. It was almost tormenting him, what with his thesis, the bills, a job aplication and a game of spider solitaire open waiting for him to return. But he wouldn't return to them that night, he wouldn't return to them for a long time.

He was a young man with dark brown hair on the longish side, which Mrs Potts, the housekeeper, loved to squirm at whenever she got the chance and his blue eyes managed to seem harsh and cruel, even when he didn't mean to.

There was a ringing **knock** through the grand castle that jolted him from his study of the grounds through his window. **Knock** it came again this time he could feel it running through his feet and up his legs, someone wanted to come in. Badly. He looked outside, rain fell heavily from the heavens, when he was little he would pretend that the heavens were crying, crying for his mother.

**Knock. **_Why didn't Lumiere or Cogsworth answer it? What did he hire them for?_

**KNOCK! **Finally Adam could ignore it no more, he walked downstairs and past the kitchens where he saw Lumiere and Babette behind a curtain and Mrs Potts ushering her son to bed. "Why didn't anyone answer the door?" he asked irritably.

Mrs Potts looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "None of us hear it sir," she said. "Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?"

Adam grumbled but decided to check the door anyway, it couldn't hurt could it?

With ran pouring down from every possible crack in the brick work outiside Adam made a dash for the gate. The wrought iron gate creaked open as he pulled at it his hands slipping from the saturated surface.

There was an elderly lady standing there shivering and wet, she held out a _rose_ to him, as if he should want it or something. "Please sir," she said, her voice weak and shaky, "Please, give me shelter and food, and I shall give you this rose."

"A Rose?" he scoffed. "Are you mad? or simply senile?"

The elderly lady looked at him scrutinising his statue and smiled. "Do not judge a book by it's cover Lord Adam."

Adam reeled back, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things," she said standing up straighter than before making Adam realise that she was at least a good head taller than she was. "One thing that I do know, is that until you manage to realise that true beauty is within, you shall forever be a monster."

Adam rolled his eyes, "I think you need to go back to whatever fairytale you came from lady, because that is Old."

The Woman looked at him and then smiled. "So be it, I shall go to that 'fairytale' I came from, but you shall live out your fairytale in the 'real' world."

"My fairytale?"

"Until you can fall in Love with someone, and have her love you in return, you shall be a monster."

Adam outright laughed this time. "You can't be serious."

The old lady threw away her cloak to reveal a beautiful lady with a twisted golden circlet on her head, her violet dress reaching the floor making rain bounce off her, not wanting to ruin the picture. Adam didn't know what to do other than to fall to his knees in the mud and beg forgiveness.

The Lady told him her name was simply Enchantress, that was what people called her and nothing else. She produced the rose from thin air and gave it to him. "You have until the final petal falls from this rose, or until your 25th Birthday to find someone to love you - "Adam couldn't help thinking that it was a pretty simple task that she had given him until she said, "As a Monster." He felt the rose touch his forehead and then suddenly, everything changed.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

* * *

Adam woke the next morning with a splitting headache and pulled himself out of bed. He ran a hand across his face and sighed. It was another day in this exsistance, if it could be called that. Another day as a Beast. As something to be feared, to be scared of, to avoid.

Cogsworth came to his room and smiled a clockish smile as he followed the Beast to breakfast. "Perhaps today will be the day sir." he said.

"You always say that," Adam said, "and it never is." Some things happen, and through them happening people become instant friends. One of them is being turning into 'Inanimate' objects and a Beast for four years, the other would be surviving some Hollywood movie.

Adam sat down to breakfast, another day, another wasted year. For today was his birthday, somethign which hadn't been celebrated in 5 years, for it was his last chance. He had a year to find someone to love him. But after four years of trying? Well, the male ego can only take so much.

* * *

**Sorry it's short...But there will be more I promise...IF ! you review..**


	2. Belle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any fairytales/disney/B & B or anything like that. Because if i did then i'd be living in some mansion somewhere drinking champagne by the bucket load (i'm kidding s.a.r.d) and sleeping the day away... **

**AN: This story was always going to be rather short…under 200 chapters at least. ****:) I mean, it's going to go quite fast, that's usually how my stories go, but this ones almost intentional. PLEASE REVEIW**

* * *

_Belle_

He was handsome alright, and Rude and Conceited! And, well, just not for her. Belle walked down the street to give back one of many library books and she remembered Greg at the last party. Chatting to so many girls at once about his latest hunting triumph or his latest conquest, and then leaving at midnight with one of them wound around his little finger.

People called her odd, she knew that - didn't make any difference of coarse - but still. It hurt. She saw the way the older women looked at her, as if they didn't know what to make of her. She saw it when people called out to each other each morning. Still, it didn't matter to her, much.

She swapped the book for one of her favorites and made her way home. As she reached the end of the bridge, she could have sworn she heard singing, but as she turned around, there was nothing there. Shrugging she just continued to her small farm.

Belle turned the key in the lock and walked inside, the smell of her father's pipe tobacco wafting through the house and she knew he had broken his promise. "Papa?" she called out hoping to catch him in the act. "Papa, where are you? You're leaving tomorrow..." She heard someone grumbling in the living room and after dropping her bag on a chair made her way there.

"Papa, you promised me that you would stop-" only it wasn't her father sitting there. Rupert, her older brother, sitting hunched over a laptop trying desperately to bring them out of their current state of bankruptcy.

"Yes, I know," their father Maurice, walked through the room, a cigar in his mouth. "But I'm nervous."

She smiled, "there is no need to be nervous," she smiled. "They'll love you."

Maurice smiled and handed her the cigar, "Where would I be without you?"

Rupert smiled a wicked smile, "Dead."

Maurice glared at his son and went off to pack for the trip to the conference the next day. Belle smiled and wandered into the kitchen. It was Rupert's turn to cook so she knew their chances of eating something…edible was less than likely.

10 minutes later, just as she was putting pizza into the oven, Rupert came running in calling out that he was '_just going to start dinner'_. He took one look at Belle and sighed. "I owe you" he said leaning against the wall.

Belle nodded, "I know, so would you mind cleaning up for me and cook tomorrow?"

* * *

Belle and Rupert waved to their father as he took his very old, very beaten up car to his conference. Rupert sighed. "Just you and me kid," he said. Belle laughed and hit him softly on the harm before waving once more to the tiny speck that was her father. 

Rupert then left for work leaving Belle at home alone to try to complete her thesis. There is only so long cups of coffee will sustain you when writing a thesis and so she decided to make her way down to the bookshop and see if there have been any new arrivals...since yesterday.

As she was walking through town she saw Greg, the insufferable, talking to his little...minion, Louis. She saw Greg saw someone's name and Louis fell to the ground laughing. Greg kicked him and then he saw Belle. He changed, instantly helping Louis up and Belle saw him ask how he was. Louis seemed just as shocked as Belle was to see the 'new' Greg. Belle rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the books shop.

A few hours later she caught the eyes of the clock and yelped. Rupert would be coming home a few minutes and he'd forgotten his key. She thanked the shopkeeper and walked out briskly.

She was cleaning up when someone knocked on the door roughly, "I'm coming," she called expecting Rupert's annoyed gaze when she opened the door. But it wasn't his brown eyes looking up at her from the stairs, but Greg's grey ones.

"Oh, Greg what a…surprise," she said as he walked in.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Belle, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." Greg stopped at a mirror and checked himself, making sure his teeth were aligned or something. "This is the day your dreams come true." Belle looked at him quizzically, "What do you know about my dreams Greg?" "Plenty. Here, picture this." Greg sat down on her father's favourite chair. Putting his feel up on the coffee table Rupert had made years ago. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs." Suddenly Bell felt sick. "We'll have six or seven." "What? Dogs?" Belle asked drawing back. "No Belle," Greg laughed as though he couldn't believe that she'd say something like that, "strapping boys. Like me. And do you know who that little wife will be?" "Let me think," she took up her book from next to him and put it away lovingly on the shelf. She turned around and there he was, standing straight in front of her almost inches from her face he breathed, "You, Belle." She could spell the tobacco on his breath and gagged. "Greg," she twirled around and under his arm. "I'm speechless, I really don't know what to say…" "Say you'll marry me." She fumbled with the door knob sticking into her back and stumbled over her words. "I'm very sorry Greg, I just don't deserve you." She flung the door open and watched as he fell into the mud at the bottom of the stairs. She looked outside at the wedding party waiting for her. He had to be kidding, marry? Her? But, she didn't know him at ALL. It was positively medieval. She threw his boots down after him watching as they hit him on the head to the sound of the wedding march. That is the scene to which Rupert came home, he took one look at Greg and ran inside. "Belle! Dad didn't make it to the conference."

* * *

PLEASE REVEIW 


	3. Adam: photographs

**Disclaimer – own nothing, wish I did…still don't **

**AN – Thanks reviewer people, and thanks for picking up that little mistake in chap one, very observant. Where would I be without you? shrug**

**Anyway, sorry this one is so short, but I have so much homework to do this w/e that im just too busy. I promise the next one'll be longer…as long as I have updates…**

**Thanks**

**d.o.g**

**Adam**

Life continued, as life tends to do with, or without your consent. Adam couldn't have his father's funeral and so when the day came, the guests he left them ringing his god-awful doorbell until he barked to Lumiere to have it unhooked.

What did he do all day? Nobody could be perfectly sure. He spent hours on end in the west wing surrounded by family memorabilia. Family photos, diaries from his mother before depression stole her from him and three photos that captivated his many solitary hours.

The first, from about ten years ago, a young girl clung to her brother's arm as they both stood on the steps of the castle on their first day of school. It was a classic photo, both children looking…somewhat alien, in their brand new uniforms while Adam could still hear his mother's voice from behind the camera. "Come on Estelle, smile please. Aren't you looking forward to school?"

"No!" the impulsive voice replied. "Why can't Adam come with me?"

"Because sweetie, Adam's going to a boys school, while you're going to a girls one. He can't go to a girls school…he'd have no friends."

"He'd have me!" His mother laughed, a laugh he hated to remember. "Wait, we could dress him up!"

"I don't think he'd thank us for that one Estelle." His mother's laughter ran through his mind. He remembered Estelle's tiny hands grabbing at his hair, trying to tie it in ribbons when he was 'asleep'. But then he would turn to another photo, Estelle as an 18 year old standing next to their mother and her father smiling slightly. Her formal dress glistened in the light while her smiled didn't reach her eyes. Adam traced a monstrous finger over where his step-father clasped his daughter's shoulder. That grip got slowly tighter as the years wen ton, until it was al she could do to run away. He had letters since then, the last one coming mere days after his… 'transformation'.

Adam

I've found a place to live, it's in the village

down in the village, it's only a few minutes

from the house. You could come and visit

sometime, you'd love my new roommate. But

then again, you don't get out very much do you?

I'm joking!

BUT if you don't visit soon, then I will come and

See you.

Love you

xoxox

Esta

Come and visit she did, the scream still ran in his ears when he remembered the look on her face…the fear.

That was the only reason he kept the castle, he was minutes away from the village and his sister…at least, that's what he told himself.

The final photograph would capture his eye last, and longest. He could recognise every part of the face staring out at him, for it was his own. His own blue eyes and light brown hair staring back at him, mocking him.

One day he couldn't take it, he looked at one of his claws and then ran his claws over the photograph, destroying it. Almost.

That day all the mirrors in the castle were destroyed, all the mirrors, save one. The Beast's last contact with the outside world.


	4. Belle: search party

**

* * *

**

**AN: I don't really have an author's note, but i always seem to have one so consider this my random author's not for the day. I CANOT SPELL...that just proves it...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...if i did i'd be rich...how depressing. **

**

* * *

**

Rupert took his company car saying that he'll go south. Belle took to the stables and saddled up the old horse. "Come on Philippe," she coxed. "we need to find papa."

Philippe took her up the northern tracks through the forest where it became increasingly darker and even Belle, who wasn't scared of much, shivered. They rode through the forest and she began to wonder what the time was and if Rupert had already found her father, how would she know? Still, she kept going.

She lead Philippe up to the top of a hill and looked out. The view was amazing, the forest seemed to go on forever. Standing on that hill with the wind swirling around her, Belle let her hair out of the tight ponytail and let it follow the wind. Her skirt swirled around her legs and face lifted upwards to the heavens. But there, in the clearing stood a manor house, no, a castle. With a few lights on.

"Come on Philippe." She said and rode down into the clearing.

The castle was huge, even the gates made her shake as she dismounted a terrified Philippe. The minute she let go of the reins the horse turned tail and ran home. She placed a hand on the gate and pushed slightly.

It creaked open to the remnants of a royal garden and a long gravel path up to an enormous wooden door.

She knocked, but when nobody answered, she walked inside anyway. _At least_ she thought, _I might get some porridge out of it._

There was a long hall, a dark hall, leading up to a staircase. There was a table to her left with a candlestick and a clock. Bell could have sworn it looked like they had been arguing. She shook her head and continued. "Papa!" she called out. She ran up to the stairs and eventually came to a tower.

"Belle!"

She ran to the call and into her father's arms. "Papa, you're freezing. We have to get you out of here."

"No Belle, run, run now before he catches you."

"Who? Who catches me?"

"Him!" Belle turned around and looked at her father's captor.

* * *

"Leave, or share a cell with the old man." The…creature roared. 

"He's sick, let me take him home."

"He is my prisoner."

Belle didn't think for a second and stood up. "Take me instead."  
"No Belle!"

"You? You would take his place?"

Belle looked at him, or what she could see of him. "Yes, I will stay."

The Beast kicked open the door and picked her father up by his coat and took him downstairs. Belle watched from the window, tears flowing down her face. After her father left the castle in what looked like a horseless carriage the Beast came back and took what looked like the candlestick from downstairs and lead her to her room.

He showed her around the castle first, he seemed to be following orders from someone, but she couldn't see who. There was one rule. "You must never go into the West Wing." He told her.

"Why?"

He rounded on her and bellowed that it was OUT OF BOUNDS, as if that was all the explanation she was going to get.

Once in her room the Beast said "You will join me for dinner."

Belle remained silent and the minute the door closed she curled up on her bed and let the tears saturate the pillow.

She looked up when the door opened a little, but she didn't see anyone come in. There was a tinkle of china near her feet so she bent down and saw a teapot. Talking…no…Scalding a tea cup? She was going mad, that was the only explanation. Mad.

Belle shook her head as the teacup giggled and jumped into her hand. The tea smelt good though and carefully took a sip, as she did so the teacup giggled harder. It introduced itself as Chip, Mrs. Potts said that she was brewing more tea, so drink up.

"Now dearie," said Evaline the wardrobe. "What will you be wearing to dinner with the master?"

"Is that his name then? Master?"

Mrs. Potts and Evaline shared…a _look._

"Well," Mrs. Potts muttered.

"Mm," Evaline stumbled.

"He doesn't like to talk about it."

"Adam!" Chip called out. "That's it isn't it Mama."

Mrs. Potts looked scandalized while Belle smiled. Adam, she's always liked that name.

"Anyway," Evaline said changing the subject. "Dinner? What are you wearing?"

She opened her doors and Belle saw all manor of dresses and suits.

But still, "I'm not going." She said.

"Not going?" Mrs. Potts didn't like the look of this. "But…you need to eat."

"I'll survive." Belle said.

It wasn't until the Beast came up to find her that she was forced to be persuasive. "I'm Not Going!" she cried through the door.

After a thorough yelling match she heard the Beast tell someone that if she doesn't eat with him, then she doesn't eat at all.

It was a few hours until she dared come out of her room and begin her search of the kitchens.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**It's becoming mechanical now **


	5. Adam & Belle: Dinner

**AN: (cause I always seem to have one) Guys – there are 1000 ways to do a modern telling, not necessarily a REtelling. This is one way that I thought of – bring both worlds together sort of. It's ok to tell me that, but please no flames. **

**AN2: Okay, I'm not sure if this'll work – BUT – to find out what the Beast's name is go to – the International Movie Database (google it) and search Beauty and the Beast Disney. It'll be under Trivia**

**Disclaimer – Didn't own it last time, unfortunately still don't. **

Adam – Dealing with Ladies

He paced around the living room wearing the carpet thin wondering why _she_ wouldn't listen. It wasn't that hard a concept was it? You followed orders, you came down to dinner. Why was _she_ so different? She didn't listen to him.

"Why won't she come down?" he asked sitting in front of the fire.

"Think about it," Lumiere said hesitantly, "she has just lost her father, she needs time." Adam gave Lumiere a look, not one he'd ever given his servant before, it told the candlestick that he was listening.

"Well," Mrs Potts sighed, "maybe you could be a little nicer? Smile a little more?"

"The Ladies sir, are a complex species and you have to treat them the right way or they go off and find someone new."

"But she isn't going anywhere."

Lumiere smiled, "that doesn't mean that she loves you, it means that you have a lot of control over this castle, but not over her heart."

"Fine," Adam sighed, "How do I speak to her?"

Lumiere grinned, his element. "Well-"

"There's the usual," Cogsworth interrupted. "Flowers, chocolates…promises you don't intend to keep…"

Lumiere punched the clock, "That might have been so, in the middle ages. Now? Now they like to know that you Respect them. That you value their opinion."

"Respect her? But I've only just met her-"

"No no no no no NO!" Mrs. Potts almost cried, "It is like the 'innocent until proven guilty' theory, you respect them until they give you a _specific_ reason not to."

Lumiere shrugged and went on, telling Adam how to get the 'ladies', until Cogsworth (always a traditionalist) said that maybe they should visit her father and get his permission first.

Adam looked at the small clock with one furry eyebrow raised, "you can't be serious."

"Why not?"

Lumiere laughed, "alright, we'll go and see how long it takes before someone puts us in a museum."

Cogsworth and Lumiere started arguing over anything they could think of, it wasn't limited to the current dilemma. Adam rolled his eyes and said goodnight to those who were listening and wondered up to his room. His sanctuary, other than the West Wing of course.

He lay on the remnants of his bed, the result of a moment of rage he supposed, he couldn't even remember what it was.

He supposed Lumiere had a point, Estelle was always very…independent was the only word. But it had been a l o n g time since he'd…been…with a 'lady' in any sense of the word even when he was human.

Adam sighed, he could hear Lumiere talking to someone just outside his room, at the stairs leading to the West Wing actually. He let out a sigh when he heard them walk away.

The door to the West Wing squeaked open as he leapt from his bed and ran to the large oak doors that should have hidden his sanctuary from everyone.

Everyone except the most curious creature in this sodding castle.

**BELLE  
**

The kitchens weren't that hard to find, it was the food that was the killer. "Hello mademoiselle," the candlestick from the hall stood on the table. Belle didn't bother to jump, she'd given up on reason. "Are you 'ungry?"

Belle smiled reaching for one of the cupboards, "no song and dance number?" she had this weird feeling that there should have been something there, but there wasn't.

Lumiere looked at her as though she was insane. "This isn't Disney mademoiselle."

Belle laughed as she took some jam from one of the cupboards and went on a search for bread. "And who might you be?"

"Me? Me is Lumiere, and the party pooper over there is Cogsworth." The neurotic looking clock looked scandalised but waved nonetheless.

Belle smiled, "it's nice to meet you."

Cogsworth muttered the entire time she ate her sandwich, but the minute she was finished cleaning up he was all for taking her back to her room. Lumiere however had different ideas. "Come, let us explore," he said. They showed their 'guest' just how big their castle actually was. Lumiere and Cogsworth showed her the entire castle, from ball rooms to broom cupboards to entrance halls, all save one.

Belle looked up the stairs leading to the West Wing and started to climb. "What's up here?" she asked.

Lumiere went to stand in front of her to block her path. "nothing," he told her a little too fast. "Nothing is up there, just admin stuff, you know…bills…heating…stuff like that."

Belle smiled, "so _that's_ the West Wing," she said to herself and followed the two household objects listening to their commentary, and yet, when they turned a corner she dashed away back to the stairs.

They were hard marble or something like that and Belle was careful to remain silent as she walked up. There was a huge oak door with gold handles and as she pushed them open the door creaked a little, but not loud enough. She hoped.

She stopped and waiting for the cries she felt sure would come, silence.

She walked into the room to see chairs upturned, tables with their legs in the air and papers all over the floor. She came to a desk where an old laptop lay unused and two photographs lay waiting for her to look at them. Two young children standing at the steps to the castle…at least she thought it was the castle, it was rather…clean for it to be this castle. The second was of a young girl about to go to her formal or something, a man's grip on her shoulder looked a little tight she thought, but let it go.

The final photograph was on the floor in three pieces. She picked it up and lay them on the table, a man's face looked back at her. His blue eyes shining. He didn't look kind, but she could have sworn she'd seen those eyes before, they looked sad almost, lost maybe.

There was a light from somewhere and she turned to the balcony. A table stood solidly, silently, almost expectantly waiting for her. On top was a glass case and suspended somehow, magnetics perhaps, a single red rose with only a few petals left. She placed a hand on the glass about to lift it up when she heard a growl behind her. She spun around to see eyes looking at her that she now knew, the same sadness, but this time an anger welled up behind them.

"How did you get up here?" The Beast asked feigning calm.

"The stairs," she said quietly, the Beast growled.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" he roared and Belle readily complied.

She sprinted out into the snow drenched grounds and eventually the forest.

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**


	6. Belle: Running

**

* * *

AN: This was meant to be at the end of the last chapter...but i kinda deleted it by mistake. :) all is good now...the new chapter should be up...soonish...yeah ... :)**

All reveiws loved a LOT

THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED AND IF YOU DIDN"T...CONSIDER THIS A GUILT TRIP

:(:(:(:(:(:(:( (A)(A)(A) (that's an angel in msn) :)

* * *

BELLE 

She'd forgotten her watch and so didn't know how long she'd been out there in the snow. She'd forgotten quite a bit actually, clothes, a coat. _A coat would be quite nice about now_ she thought as she shivered violently.

She heard a growl behind her and thinking it was the beast she started to walk that little bit faster. Then she heard two growls coming from opposite sides and she was quite sure that the Beast wasn't a ventriloquist, at least, not that she knew of. She spun around to give him a piece of her mind, the cold seemed to give her courage…or stupidity.

It wasn't the Beast.

Five wolves stalked her steps.

She couldn't hold back the scream. _Great_ she thought, _now all I need is knight in shining armour. _

She turned around again; there they were, circling her, staring at their next meal. She was unarmed and very cold…and well…just plain scared.

There was a largish stick lying near her feet and risking a lot she bent down and quickly took it in her hands. She brandished it out at them like she'd seen knights do in movies…except the knights knew what they were doing…and they had pointy swords. She knew her chances of getting away unharmed were less than minimal. Still wielding the stick she hit one that came at her making a shallow cut in its side. She saw something behind the wolves as several less than suitable words flew through her mind. It was large and reminded her faintly of something, but it was dark and she couldn't see very clearly.

It flung at the nearest wolf sending it flying. Belle couldn't not smile as she watched the Beast defend her…or whatever it was he was doing.

Then, she saw red drops of blood follow the Beast in the snow and gasped. The wolf had torn the flesh almost completely off his arm and she could almost see the bone. He must have been loosing an awful lot of blood.

He didn't seem to notice, or if he did the only indication he gave was that he was sent into a frenzy of sorts. He assaulted the wolves until with one growl from the leader they left.

The Beast looked at her, the same blue eyes from the photograph, this time showing exhaustion and sadness that she hadn't seen before then again they were simple, kind even, that might be just from blood loss. He fell to the ground in a sorry heap. She could have run, she knew that she would always know that. She could have come back later, but she didn't.

She ran up to him and told him that she couldn't carry him; he'd have to help out a bit. He struggled to stand as she put his unhurt arm over her shoulder and lead him back where she thought the castle lay. She got lost a couple of times, the snow didn't help matters. But they got there eventually.

Lumiere, Babette, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth were watching from a window as they walked slowly up the path.

"Oh my word, fetch a doctor!" Mrs. Potts said to on of the cups next to her.

"Or a Vet," Cogsworth muttered to which Lumiere gave him a very dirty look. And Mrs. Potts muttered away about ungrateful people…clocks.

They found a needle, who used to be a doctor before retiring into the house and fetched warm water and cloth. Belle led the Beast into one of the living rooms and sat him down in his favourite chair. How she knew that she couldn't guess.

So Belle stayed in the room following the direct orders of a small needle struggling against the novelty of it all.

The Beast didn't make any noise whatsoever as the needle stitched him up. Yet when the needle left to find some sort of bandage to cover the arm with, Belle laid a warm cloth on the wound and he growled. "That Hurts!"  
Belle looked up at him angrily, "Well, it wouldn't hurt as much if you just kept still!"

Lumiere kept a Very straight face as he bit his lip.

"If YOU hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened!" The Beast snarled.

"If YOU hadn't scared me I wouldn't have run away!"

Belle was more than a little satisfied to see that the Beast couldn't think of something to counter her with. "Well…" he stumbled. "Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing" he roared.

Lumiere and the others hid behind another chair knowing what would come next but Belle wasn't fazed. "Well you should learn to Control your Temper!"

The Beast racked his brain searching for a come back but found nothing, she did have a point he had to admit it.

When the others saw it was safe they cautiously came out of their hiding places and into the fire light.

"Now, this might sting a bit," Belle warned but after the initial contact with the cloth, the Beast didn't move or say anything. "Thank you," Belle's conscious told her to say, "for saving my life."

The Beast looked at her in surprise before nodding and saying that she was welcome.

* * *

**REVEIWS PPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE**


	7. Adam: Chreetmas

**

* * *

****AN: hmm...running out of things to comment on now. **

**Sardine - don't hold it against me. sorry**

**He he he**

**Now - READ AND REVEIW...cause that makes me happeeeeeeeeeeeee**

* * *

**ADAM**

Life seemed to pass…he wouldn't venture to say pleasantly, but as if a truce had gone over the entire household. People … objects watched in wonder as he no longer ordered Belle to dinner; it was coming to the stage where he didn't even have to ask. She would meet him at the door and they would venture downstairs almost together.

She had been there for 5 weeks when it came to the time of year Adam never particularly liked, Christmas rang through the old castle. It even looked as though the grime on the steps had become a slightly lighter shade of grey and the drapes that hung in the old ballroom let in that little bit more light.

He paced around his room looking occasionally at the email from his sister that arrived the night before. They were always hesitant, and always had the same ending, but still his sister.

_Adam_

_Merry Christmas._

_Things are fine over here, I've got a new boyfriend…maybe not boyfriend, person who I eat with occasionally. But he's all depressed, he just got severely dumped by this other girl and still wants her. He's told me about all these plans to 'tame' her…_

_I hear from Babette that there is a new person among you…I can't remember her name. Hope that goes well. _

_Please don't reply…not yet_

_Estelle_

That email just reminded him of his dilemma: he hadn't bought…found a Christmas present for _anyone_ in…_YEARS_. And for the first time he wanted to get Belle something. Well, he couldn't go to the shops and find something…that would be slightly problematic. But there had to be something he could give her anything at all. _Alright…Adam_ he thought to himself. _You have to know something about her, what would she like? It has to _mean_ something, something…a lot of somethings actually. _

He knew she liked to read…could he get her a book?

Maybe not A book…maybe Many books!

"Close your eyes," he said softly as she stood in the hallway in her jeans and fluffy jumper. She'd never been down this end of the castle before. He checked that her eyes were in fact closed and then led her into the dark room that hid her surprise. It was Christmas Morning and Adam was more than proud of his present for her. They didn't have a tree because nobody had thought to get one, though Chip the cup was a little disappointed.

He left Belle standing there as he swept open the curtains as she flinched from the light. "Alright," he said excited. "You can open them."  
Belle's eyes swept over the enormous room filled with books on every subject and idea she'd heard of…or not heard of in some cases.

She spun around wanting to take in every inch of the library that surrounded her. "For me?"

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

Later that day Belle was in her room as Mrs. Potts made Christmas dinner and Chip the cup jumped into her room pulling something behind him. Belle held him up taking the piece of paper from him and set him on her bed. "What is this Chip?" she asked.

"It's a Christmas Present!" he said proudly. "I painted it!"

She identified a version of herself, and Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth and Babette standing in front of a cup-ish looking castle.

She took some tape from her desk and stuck the picture to the wall thanking him very much. Chip looked so proud that she laughed as she was poked in the back lightly by a very wardrobe-ish arm as she was presented with three beautiful dresses.

"I thought you might like these sweetie," she said. "They'll go beautifully with your eyes."

Belle thanked her quickly donning one of the dresses and asked them what they gave Adam for Christmas.

"Well, we don't usually give him anything dearie," she was told. Belle put her hands on her hips before getting an idea and running out.

She met up with Adam in the drawing room a book in her hands. She coughed lightly before he looked up. "I have a Christmas present for you," she said softly. _What?_ He thought, _why would she do that?_

"O..k…" he said softly as she sat next to him and opened the book.

"This one's really good to read aloud," she said handing him the book. "I think you might like it."

He took the book as she told him the title. "Romeo and Juliet."

He opened it to the first page and asked him softly to read. "T…t….ttwwu-" he stopped quietly. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I…I…haven't in a …long time."

"Did you learn to read?"

He nodded quickly, "but…it's been…a LONG time since I have."

"Alright," she said not seeming to be fazed. "Well, for starters, that word is Two…keep going…"

As they slowly made their way through the book, Adam started thinking about the butterflies swimming around his stomach. _How could someone who didn't remember having a best friend, know what _Love_ was? And yet, when he looked at her he got this funny feeling inside, like his stomach was doing cartwheels._

"And never was there a tale of more woe," Belle concluded, "Than that of Juliet and her Romeo."

"You're right," he told her. "I really like that one."

They were interrupted by Cogsworth coming in telling them both that there was a man here to see 'the lady'. Adam looked at Cogsworth who instantly said that he hadn't seen any of the objects…he just came in calling out Belle's name.

Belle and Adam exchanged looks, nobody knew she was here.

They walked to the front door to see a saturated man standing there. Upon seeing Adam, who hid Belle behind him, he lunged at him. Belle screamed as Adam fought off the man.

"Belle?" Her brother said hearing her voice. She came to stand where he could see her. "Belle, I thought you were dead!"

Belle shook her head, "now would you get Off him Please!"

Rupert gingerly stepped away from Adam and looked at him sceptically. Then his eyes roamed to his sister standing there in a pink dress he had never seen before.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"This?" she ran her hands over the gown, "The wardrobe gave it to me."

Rupert gave her a beyond cynical look as she hurried to explain that she had _taken _it from the wardrobe.

"Rupert, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here to save you." He said slowly. "But it looks like I don't need to." With that he stepped away from the castle and into his car. Belle ran after him calling his name but he wasn't listening. She watched him drive away before sighing and walking back into the castle not letting Adam talk to her.

* * *

**Do i really need to tell you all?**

**then again - i have about..i dunno a LOT of hits and not that many reveiws...hmm...:):):):):)**


	8. Belle & Adam: dancings

**AN: How i WISH it was chreetmas**

**ANYWAY - new chappy and all**

**New AN and all...SERIOUSLY running out of things to say now**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Adam**

"Lumiere?" he called out as the candlestick came running…hoping…however it is that candlesticks move.

"Yes?" the candlestick looked confused, the way his master had…called him. It was different…not unpleasant. DEFINITELY not unpleasant, just different.

"That … man that came, who was that?"

"She told Emilia that it was her brother sir."

"Emilia?"

"Mrs. Potts."

"Ahh…I didn't know she had a first name."

"She does."

"Thank you. How is she?"

"…Sad sir. Her brother drove off without saying goodbye, I think she misses him."  
He nodded, and bit his lip. He had an idea…she had said something to him in passing a while ago and he thought he might work on it…but to do so he needed Lumiere's …expertise.

"I want to throw a party," he said quietly enough so that if Lumiere didn't like the idea he could say he didn't say anything, but if he liked the plan it would all work out.

"A party sir? But it has been a … long time since the last party in this castle. And that was a funeral."

"I know," Adam sighed, "you remember how to throw one don't you? You were really good at that sort of thing when…Estelle was here."

"Ahh…a man would do a lot for a woman like Estelle."

Adam raised a slightly wolfish eyebrow laughingly, "do you really want to elaborate on that one Lumiere?"

The candlestick smiled hesitantly, that was…that WAS a SMILE! ON HIS MASTER'S FACE!

"I'll see what we can do," he said before leaving the master to his room.

Lumiere ran …jumped…hopped down the stairs two at a time until he reached the kitchens and Babette and Mrs. Potts.

"He wants a Party!"

All movement in the busy kitchen stopped as they all stared at Lumiere. "He wants a party…for Belle!"

"A Christmas Party?"

Lumiere nodded.

Babette squealed while Mrs. Potts waddled around the small table she was rested on. "He's Learning!"

Had this been the second time CAPS (Computer Assisted Production System) was used in a full-length animated motion picture complete with nine original OSCAR nominated songs, they might have felt compelled to burst into almost unexpected song.

But it wasn't.

Although, as he looked over the legions of sweeping mops and brooms, Chip swore he head Lumiere mumbling something like _Human Again_, but upon further inspection he realised that it might have just been the wind.

**BELLE**

That night, somehow, the servants managed to produce a banquet that the Beast asked them to join in with. They refused very perplexed about his attitude.

Lumiere the candlestick asked Babette to dance with him as someone turned on an old CD player. Belle bit her lip before venturing over to where the Beast was standing and held out her hand. "Would you like to dance?" she said simply as he stood taking her hand.

As they reached a part of the ground not taken up with household objects, a slow song started and Belle realised that she didn't really mind as she placed the Beast's hand on her waist and reminded him how to dance. _He knew how_ he told her a few times, _it's just…he hadn't done it in a while._

Belle nodded and swayed in time with the music simply grateful that she had this chance. Neither one knew how long they stayed like that until they realised that several of the objects had gone off to the servants quarters to sleep and they were almost alone, save Lumiere, Babette and Mrs. Potts who was humming under her breath.

The Beast took her hand, and she didn't flinch as he lead her out to the balcony. "Belle," he said kindly. "Belle, are you…are you happy here?"

Belle smoothed out her skirt and thought about it and smiled. She nodded despite what they both thought she would do.

"Yes, everyone here … _everyone_ here is really nice to me."

"Can I do anything…to make you…happier?"

Belle smiled and looked out over the gardens to where the village lay. "I'd like to see my father, and my brother once again. I do miss them."

The Beast considered the options, she could call them…but…well he didn't know the last time the electricity bill was paid. Then he had an idea.

"Come with me." He said taking her carefully by the hand and leading her up to the West Wing. When they reached the rose she was captivated by it until he handed her a mirror.

"This will show you whatever you want to see." He said nodding.

"I'd like to see my family, please." She said watching and waiting.

Her brother talked to a lady in a white uniform as her father lay in bed. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but her father didn't look well. That much she knew.

"He's Sick!" she exclaimed almost dropping the precious mirror.

"Then…then you much go to him." The Beast said calmly.

"What?"

"You haven't been my prisoner here for a while, you are free to leave."

Belle looked between the mirror and the Beast. "Thank you." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back in one week. I promise."  
She made to give him back the mirror but he stopped her. "Take it, to remind you of me."

She laughed, "I won't need a mirror to remind me," she said. "I'll remember your eyes."

He closed the eyes in question as she kissed him on the cheek again and walked out of the room to fetch a few things before leaving.

She saw Cogsworth go into the room and talk to the Beast as she whispered, "goodbye Adam," she promised herself to be back in a week.

She ran out the door into more snow, but this time she'd thought to bring a jacket and a map.

* * *

**Still would REALLY like those reveiws people. THe amount of reveiws per the amount of hits is KINDA interesting...hmm? care to explain?**

**ok, enough of the inner-teacher in me - PLEASE REVEIW**


	9. Adam: missing sickness

**AN: I'm sorry it's so short and it's taken so long but the next one will be longer I promise! **

**Adam **

He watched her leave from the window, not listening as Cogsworth congratulated him on his 'success'. "Be quiet please Cogsworth," he said going up to his room as Cogsworth stared at him. It wasn't the fact that his master hadn't been listening that shocked him – that was usual with everyone – it was more the word he used that in all the years of knowing him Cogsworth had never heard him say the word 'please'. He ran … hobbled…clock-ran….down to the kitchens to tell the others the news. Mrs. Potts was saying goodnight to Chip who just refused to go to sleep. "Charles Edward Potts," she said briskly "it is Very late. Go. To. Sleep!"

Chip grumbled and moved off to the cupboard as Mrs. Potts turned on Lumiere and Babette who were arguing as Cogsworth came in.

"And Phillipe? 'Ou was 'e?"

"Phillipe! O, zat is Rich! Celeste?"

"Celeste? Now you insult me! Marc?

"Sandre?"

"Jean – Pierre?"

"Lumiere! Babette! Please! Stop, now is not the time!" Cogsworth announced his entrance and for once they listened to him.

"Did she like it?"

"He let her go."

"What?" Mrs. Potts exclaimed. "But Why?"

"We were so close," Babette sobbed into Lumiere's…shoulder.

Cogsworth nodded and looked out the window, "we were."

"He finally learned to love." Mrs. Potts said slowly and sadly as she looked at the others noticing their faces as they realised that they would be this way for the rest of time. There would be no cure, the rose had lost too many petals, they had a day or so left before they were gone along with all hope.

_Adam, _

_Hey, I just realised something. Life goes on right? That's what you always said when my dad was… well anyway – life goes on. That guy I was…sort of seeing – he doesn't seem to realise that in fact he's trying to find this girl of his. He thinks he's going to marry her then he tells me 'don't worry Estelle – when I find her and marry her you'll still be my girl'. What kind of idiot says that? But I have to keep going out with him cause a) I live with the guy and b) if he doesn't like me, nobody will. This town already thinks I'm weird, they're calling me the New Belle. New beauty? I don't understand it… _

_Wait, I've got it. A friend of mine has a sister called Belle but she disappeared…actually…Rupert's really nice…I like Rupert… _

_I know what you're thinking Adam but I'm not being fickle, I mean that I really like Rupert – his Dad's sick and his sister's…somewhere…missing- _

_Babette, she told me that…that the girl who lived with you…her name is Belle isn't it. That's Rupert's sister and … and … my … sort-of-guy's girl. _

_Oh Adam, what have you gotten yourself into eh? _

_Anyway there was another reason I started this: the ending to all my previous letters. _

_I used to write 'please don't reply…not yet' and I'm sorry for that. I wasn't…ready. Please understand that you…the one person I thought would never scare me…scared me. I saw you and I saw…part of you inside that thing, but not enough. I don't think I can see you but…maybe…if you don't hate me enough…you might write back? _

_Your Sister even though she might forget that part _

_Estelle _

He stared at the letter; of course Belle had mentioned Greg Gaston and his… 'antics', but he thought that it was nothing…that he would lay off Belle. But now Estelle…

His thoughts were all over the place until he couldn't concentrate and the words in front of him blurred and he slumped in his chair.

Mrs. Potts walked up to his room humming softly in a fake attempt at cheerfulness but even she had to admit it – since Belle's departure, the castle seemed empty. Literally empty – people stayed out of each others way they didn't talk or laugh as they did when she was here and they were all afraid that they'd return to the old ways after a while and that she would be forgotten.

She opened the door and looked at her master. His breathing was haggard and he looked pale but she didn't let him see that she knew. Male egos and all that.

"Sir?" she said, "I came to give you some tea."  
He nodded and looked at her, "no word?"  
She shook her head sadly as she gave him the cup.

He simply nodded and she saw just how broken he was. It was amazing, she'd thought he'd broken after the transformation but this was a complete meltdown there he was just as he was last week, but he wouldn't let himself be like that.

Cogsworth barged in screaming about an attack on the castle to which Adam paid no attention. "What?" Mrs. Potts cried.

"Attack…men…lots…people…guns…marching…kill beast…" Cogsworth spluttered as Lumiere came into the room.

"Meeting of War!" he announced for once in his candlestick-hood taking control. "We need to defend the castle against more men and guns. What have we got?"

"Suits of armour," Cogsworth muttered. "and couches."

Lumiere sighed and then Mrs. Potts raised her head. "I have an idea." She said smugly.

**REVEIWS PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE **


	10. Belle: homecomings

**

* * *

AN: Sorry again – I didn't mean for it to take so long but please remember to REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Belle **

Ever get the feeling that 100 000 eyes are targeting your back? Belle stood tall, not letting herself be affected by them…almost. She walked through the streets she knew to be confronted with faces she didn't. She'd been away a long time she knew that and a town like hers was always likely to accumulate new faces once in a while. She entered her house with the key under the broken step and walked in to see an unknown woman holding her brother's arm as a nurse (for only nurse would wear that shapeless white dress…she'd been around a wardrobe _far_ to long) talked to them both. Rupert looked grim while the young girl's blue eyes took in the information. Belle nodded to herself before making herself known to them by coughing. Rupert turned to her, but his eyes were not ones she remembered, they instead mirrored the other villages while the girl merely smiled.

"He's in his room," she said as Belle nodded her thanks, dropping her bag lightly on the table before running up the stairs to sit on her father's bed.

"I used to come up here," she said softly. "when my nightmares scared me. Do you remember? Mum would hug me and turn on some music and you'd move over and let me sleep in the middle." She felt him stir before she heard him say her name. "I'm here Papa. It's me." He opened his eyes to look at her closely before wrapping his arms around her.

"It really is you!"

She could only nod as he lifted himself up somehow to look her in the eyes. "Are you-?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, "everything is fine."

That night Rupert's friend left before dinner as Maurice had his first meal with his children in weeks.

"How did you escape that Beast Belle?" he asked stuffing peas into his mouth.

"I didn't," she said quietly, "He's kind now, and caring, and he set me free."

Maurice almost chocked on his food before Rupert patted him on the back. "What?"

"It _loves_ her and she loves _it._" Rupert said before storming off. Maurice made to go after him but Belle looked at him and told him that as the problem, she should go.

He was in the back garden sitting in the grass watching the stars and trying to count them. "Why did you say that?" Belle said walking up to him and sitting next to him.

"It's true isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. You should talk about things you don't understand."

"I understand how you looked at it."

"His name is Adam."

"Fine, Adam. I saw how you looked at _Adam_."

Belle glared at her brother, "Rupert it's…complicated."

"Of course it's bloody complicated. I just wish you hadn't left."

"I didn't exactly have a choice."

"You could have run away."

"I Did! Once."

"But?"

"But I went back, I can't leave them."

"What do you call this then?"

"I'm going back in a week."  
Rupert nodded silently before she stood up and left him to his 'male-brooding-moment'.

The next day she went out into the village, a hat pulled low over her hair to hide her identity a little. She allowed herself the luxury of taking it off in one shop – her favourite – the bookshop. The owner smiled as she entered but kept his distance, something he had never done before. She nodded and turned to search for a book Adam had in his library that she dearly missed. One problem? She couldn't remember the title. She could remember the exact place it was kept in the library at the castle, but…the title? And author? That was harder.

Someone came up behind her and passed her a book, not the one she was looking for, but a new one from her favourite author.

"He told me you were a fan," they said.

"He can use email?"

"He can read them, and his…fingernails…are…sharp enough to use a laptop. It's hard though."

Belle nodded turning to the now familiar eyes. "You're Estelle aren't you." She nodded "And you're in love with Rupert."  
She couldn't keep the blush from rising up her face, she could _feel_ it for crying out loud.

She had time to come with a vaguely witty comment though, "only as much as you love Adam."

Belle burst out in surprise laughter as she surveyed the girl before her. Same age as her, purple hair though not punkish – classy. His eyes.

"He misses you."

Estelle stared to the ground, "I sent letters…emails."

"Why didn't you visit him?"

"I did…once. But, I got…."

"Scared?"

"You don't understand, Adam was the one to save me from my dad, he promised me that he'd never scare me…Weren't you scared?"

"Terrified. But not as terrified as I am at the thought of you with Greg Gaston." Estelle smiled a little. "What compelled you to go out with him?"

"No idea, he still wants to 'tame the wild belle'." Belle laughed.

"Unlikely. But why are you with him?"

Estelle had this look on her face, almost, grim determination. "I just don't want to be alone."

"Alone? With Greg that's all you'd ever be. Your brother loves you, come and visit him."  
Estelle nodded again, "I will, you'll be there wont you?"

Belle smiled, "of course."

The door to the bookshop was thrown open and Greg stormed in. "Estelle, come on, we're going to get rid of the **Beast** that killed Belle."

"How do…do you know there is one?" Estelle asked shakily.

"That nurse that works with the old man, she told us."

"And you believe her?"

"There's nothing else to explain Belle's disappearance."

Belle scrutinised him until he looked at her, "Belle! I'm so glad you're alive. The Wedding can be planned!" he made to kiss her but she drew back.

"Are you still going to kill him?" Greg looked confused for a minute and then smiled.

"Of course. It's a **beast**! It could hurt someone." Greg ran out after failing to convince them to join him.

Belle and Estelle looked at each other before running to Belle's house to ask Rupert to take them to the castle.

"We have to beat Greg!"

"He's my brother Rupert Please!"

"There's 100 people …. Objects there that We could SAVE!"

Rolling his eyes and thanking Greg's need to melodrama (i.e. the fact that he'd be walking to castle) Rupert grabbed the keys and told them to get in the car.

* * *


	11. Adam:what light through yonder window

**AN: This could be the last update for a few weeks I'M GOING TO FRANCE! SOON! And so: I'm TRYING (being the operative word of course) to update everything once before I go. **

**AN2: I'm also sorry it's so short. The last two chapters (ie the next two) will be longer I promise! **

**Disclaimer: If you still think I own the originals, I'm a little worried. **

**

* * *

**

**Adam**

_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. . . .  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night. _

_Belle was like that, _he thought to himself as he read slowly over the words remembering her voice Reminding him how to read. She read this speech slowly, he remembered that, slowly and passionately. As though to forget one word would be to loose the meaning of the whole.

He never could understand, when he was at school, why Romeo had spent so long speaking beautiful words about a beautiful woman – wasting the time he could have with her. Now, now things were different.

He could hear the clatters downstairs as chairs and couches battled men with guns, men who were stronger, more equipped than they were.

They meant nothing to him, or if they did, he couldn't think of them. He thought only of Romeo and Juliet and Belle and Estelle.

Brown hair, brown eyes and a smile that could win his heart. Did win his heart.

Long … purple (last time at least) hair, blue eyes and a curious stare.

A door creaked open somewhere in reality while he remained firmly in Verona. A man came in, a gun pointed somewhere on his head. Adam looked up at the man walking through the room looking him in the eyes.

A Bang resounded through the room.

He could feel blood trickle down his shoulder as someone laughed. It was only his shoulder. He would live.

_Worse Luck_ the devil on his shoulder couldn't help adding.

"Get up, Get UP! What's the matter Beast? To kind and gentle to fight back?" Eyes stared at him as he turned his head the other way. He wouldn't reply. He couldn't bring himself to reply. He was kicked in the side until he was leaning against the glass windows out onto the balcony. "Why would she want you? When she had me?"

Adam turned his face only to be pushed through the window.

As rain fell to his face and body, everything seemed to rush into focus. He could hear everything now. The fighting below, the car pulling up the driveway. And a young woman's voice he hadn't heard in years call out through the night.

"Adam!"

He saw three figures run up the stairs to the castle and shook his head. Why were they coming? What was he worth? Then he saw the bright purple hair of one of the figures and thought, _I'll live until I see her. Them both. _

"Were you in love with her, beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?"

Adam looked into the eyes that stood near him, a gun barrel in between them and suddenly it was as though a fire was ignited in his mind, an inferno that strengthened him enough to lunge at Greg Gaston and hold him over the edge of the roof a 100 foot drop or so laying out underneath him. Greg kicked and flailed and begged.

"Put me down, put me down. Please. I'll do anything. Anything!"

Adam considered it, his blue eyes growing wide and his kindness returned. The inferno doused.

"Get out, Get out and Never return." He scowled. "Take the others with you."

Greg looked at him as he was placed on a flat piece of roof. Adam turned around to see the balcony and two hands reaching down towards him. One was covered in rings and bracelets, the other was pale and empty.

"Adam, come on." The pale hand said.


	12. Belle: A Balcony

**Okay, so I lied. The next two chapters are in fact two of the shortest. Please don't shoot.

* * *

**

**Belle**

"What did you call me?" he knew the hand wasn't Estelle, Estelle would still have the scar from a car crash across her hand and palm.

"Your name," Belle called exasperated. "Adam. Now come On."

He held the hand, worried that if he held it too fast it would disappear into a cloud. He reached their level and looked into the two women's' eyes. "You came back, both of you."

"Of course we did," Estelle answered her voice shaking only the slightest bit. "Mrs Potts makes good chocolate pudding."

He laughed and closed his eyes for a minute simply happy that they were there.

Then his eyes were open wide, scarily wide, as he roared a knife poking out of his side. Estelle screamed and flung at Rupert who held her fast. Belle followed the knife with her eyes until it came to a hand which was attached to an arrogant smug prick. "Belle is Mine!" she saw him whisper into Adam's ear. She knew she had to grab onto him quickly, her jacket making it hard to move – being leather – she stretched out to only just grasp his shirt as he flailed back. Knocking Greg off the roof.

Estelle hid her head into Rupert's shoulder as he hugged her too him, almost scared that she too would fall off the roof, but both rushed to help Belle bring Adam onto the balcony and to lay him on the ground.

He coughed into his hand, blood trickling through his fur which he tried to hide from his sister. "You came back," he said again looked passionately at Belle and then turning to Estelle.

"Of course we did," Estelle said choking back tears, "I couldn't let them…oh this is all my fault, I should have gotten here sooner."

"Maybe it's better this way." Always the cynic.

"Don't talk like that," Belle ran a hand through his hair as Estelle's tears fell on his bloody shoulder. "You'll be alright." She made to look at his shoulder but he stopped her.

"We're together now, all three of us, and Rupert, you'll see."

Adam looked at his sister, his eyes staring at her so intensely that she bowed her head. "I'm so sorry Adam," she wept. "I abandoned you, I…I forgot everything. But You're my brother, always were, always will be."

He reached up to hug her slowly. "I know," he said and smiled and coughed before turning to Belle whose tears had remained silent. "At least I got to see you…both…one last time."

Belle's eyes met his as she turned her head, ashamed of her tears. He reached up and cupped her face in his hand. "Thank you Belle."

His Eyes Closed.

He was Gone.

Estelle sobbed as Rupert came and took her in his arms, making to comfort Belle as well, but something had come over her. She threw herself over Adam howling uncontrollably over his body. "No, Please No. Please don't leave me! I Love You."

Lumiere, from inside the West Wing, looked half-heartedly at the rose, Babette in his arms but the final petal had fallen.

Belle stood up…no…was thrown off Adam's body as it soared into the sky. Everyone stared with mixtures of wonder and horror as his dark jacket engulfed him. Belle walked away, out of the rain, out of the fireworks that were hitting the ground softly.

Lights flashed in front of their eyes, a moan came from above, the body gently floated back to earth, laying to rest on the stone. Lumiere – in all his optimism – swore it looked smaller.

Estelle looked up from Rupert's shoulder as the jacket moved, groaned and sat up, leaning on the elbows.

He stood up, his darkish brown hair falling past his ears and looking straggly at best. He opened his eyes.

His Blue Eyes.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW, the end is nigh**


	13. Belle & Adam: The Ending

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**AN: Hey guys, sorry i this is so long, but i kinda lost this :) it's found now! YAY**

**you all know the drill. REVEIW**

* * *

**Belle **

Estelle leapt at him squealing in delight as he laughed and spun her around and around and around finally letting her down with a sigh. "Adam!" She ran up to Rupert pulling him in to meet her brother. With laughs they shook hands very formally and then hugged as guys do. The three of them became silent as Adam walked up to Belle, who instinctively stepped back.

He stopped, and looked at her running his hands through his hair. "Belle, It's me."

She walked up to him slowly very aware that every eye was on her. She looked at him and bit her lip. She reached up a hand to touch his face, almost to prove to herself that he was actually there. Then the blue eyes caught her. Captured her.

She smiled through her tears and threw her arms around his neck laughing into his shoulder. "It is you. Adam…"

He stopped her there and looked at her, bending down slightly to get at eye level. "Your serious? You can take it back, you know."

"I wouldn't," she said, "I do … love you."

He lifted her up and kissed her fervently on the lips amid cheers. When he set her down again he had the humility too look more than a little embarrassed as his younger sister was in fights of laughter and Lumiere and Babette were eyeing each other happily.

There were more fireworks, more laughter and squeals as each of the servants was transformed into their former selves. Human Again.

It was at dinner that night after the mob had been asked to leave (Everyone was far to excited to cook so 28 pizzas were called for) that there was a final hurdle. Not that life is a flat sprint.

* * *

**Adam **

A knock on the door.

An old lady stood there, her own personal rain storm hanging over her head, a rose in her outstretched hand. Adam stood there calmly which one hand in his jeans pocket (he'd found his clothes) and the other around Belle's waist. "I wouldn't bother if I were you." He said leading everyone out into the courtyard in an effort to push her out.

"You think you can ruin Everything I've Worked For?" The cloak was off and the rose was out, a wand in it's place.

Adam smiled at her, a new smile, a free smile and had to laugh. "Yeah, I'm planning on doing just that." He took his hand out of his pocket and put an arm around Estelle and Rupert, somehow including Lumiere and the others in his wall. "I have…unfinished business to attend to. Business that does not include you."

The Enchantress screeched as Lumiere (who always carried matches around now) lit the box and threw it at her with all his might muttering something about _The Wizard of Oz_ and the _opposite for Enchantresses than witches_ or something.

They watched in an odd mixed sense – half of horror the other of retribution as the enchantress's face began to melt as though it were in a huge furnace, soon after the rest began to burn, smoulder and melt. In seconds they were left with a bluey black puddle in the middle of their drive. "Well that's inconvenient." Adam muttered making Belle punch him lightly in the shoulder.

"Bury It." Lumiere said half-heartedly.

"Thanks, but I don't particularly want it in the garden." Lumiere smiled as Rupert looked at it.

"I'm going abroad on Monday," he said musingly, "I'll take it and bury it there."

That night there was some debate over where everyone was sleeping. The servants thought they should go back to their old quarters but Adam wouldn't hear of it. "No – one in my house is high or lower than anybody else."

Belle smiled at him as they made their way upstairs having said goodnight to Chip who was very proud of his new room (it wasn't a cupboard). "I'm very proud of you," Belle said smiling.

Adam nodded and took her hand placing a small circular object inside. "I'm not asking you now, or next week." He said softly, her hand clasped over the object, "I'm asking you for sometime, sometime in the … hopefully not too distant future. You might consider … making me the happiest person in the entire world?"

Belle opened her hand, a ring lay in her palm. Like a silver rose – no diamonds or anything, but silver. "Adam…where did you find this?"

"It was my mothers, years ago. She wanted me to give it to the girl I loved."

Belle looked into his blue eyes, whenever she did she always felt that she mightn't be able to ever look away. She smiled to Adam playing with the ring in her fingers. "Not now?"

He shook his head.  
"Not next week?"  
Again, the head shook.

"Sometime in the not too distant future?"

Nodding this time.

"Then yes."

"Is that a Yes…Yes? Or a Yes…now leave and never come back Yes?"

Belle smiled at him, laughing silently. "That's a Yes, I'll marry you sometime in the not too distant future kind of Yes."

Adam crowed, before he remembered that people were sleeping and captured her in a feverish kiss.

* * *

Rupert left two days later with a small crate that was boarded up with silver nails with garlic lined inner case and several other "precautions" (as Mrs Potts said) in place.

He left Estelle at the gate, and when he came back – straight into her arms – he refused to tell anyone where he had taken the enchantress.

* * *

Somewhere in the Sahara Desert there was a bloodcurdling scream of someone who has just realised just how infuriating being melted is.

* * *

Back at the Castle, however, Belle was helping Chip with his homework in the kitchen– he'd been enrolled in the local public school first thing the next morning – while Adam and Mrs Potts made dinner for the masses.

_Tale as old as Time _

_Song as old as rhyme _

_Beauty and the Beast _

As a song played over the CD player (a song Estelle had found somewhere in her old collection) Mrs Potts stopped and looked at the Adam and Belle. Over Chip's head they would smile at each other and the look they gave each other. It sent tingles through her heart. It was indeed, a Tale As Old As Time.

* * *

**Well that's it...sobsobsobbitysob Please Reveiw!**


End file.
